Ainda te amo
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: Ela o ama, ele se vai por 5 anos. Ela não o esquece, nem ele a ela. Qual a vantagem de se ter um jutso de cura quando sua maior ferida só pode ser curada por... ele. Saku/Sasu


_**Fic: Ainda te amo**_

_**Resumo: Ela o ama, ele se vai por 5 anos. Ela não o esquece, nem ele a ela. Qual a vantagem de se ter um jutso de cura quando sua maior ferida só pode ser curada por... ele.**_

_**Disclaimer: Os personagens de Naruto não são meus! Eu não possuo nenhum ganho financeiro com esta história!**_

**Ainda te amo**

A menina de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes andava sem rumo pela floresta. Havia cinco anos que ela diariamente o fazia, desejando secretamente encontrar o traidor, aquele que foi embora da aldeia da folha, deixando-lhe um simples obrigado como lembrança.

Mas este dia era especial, era o dia do aniversario de Sasuke Uchiha. Ainda sem saber para onde estava indo, Sakura reconheceu o caminho. Era uma trilha afastada da principal. Haruno olhou a sua volta suspirando. Ela se lembrava exatamente que lugar era aquele, e o pior: lembra-se da primeira vez que o tinha visto.

#Flashback#

Uma garotinha de oito anos de idade pulava tentando tirar sua mochila das mãos de um menino, mas como este era mais alto que ela suas tentativas não obtinham sucesso. Em um ato desesperado ela soca a barriga do garoto que a olha espantado se inclinando. Sakura tenta novamente pegar sua mochila, mas Neji já havia se recuperado e a empurrou fazendo-a cair no chão e ralar o joelho. Lagrimas se formaram em seus olhos enquanto observava o Hyuuga rir de sua desgraça. No mesmo momento outro menino, de olhos negros e cabelos pretos azulados entra na sua frente e puxa a mochila de Sakura das mãos de Neji fazendo este parar de rir.

- Vá mexer com alguém do seu tamanho! - Sasuke Uchiha disse com sua voz fria e impassível. O menino de cabelos longos e castanhos fitou a garota ainda caída no chão, seus cabelos róseos agora sujos. Um sorriso sarcástico apareceu em seus lábios.

- Huff, ela não vale a pena! - E saiu calmamente. Sask se virou para Sakura e a ajudou a levantar. No momento que ficou de pé, a garota sentiu uma pontada em seu joelho e lagrimas grossas escorreram por seus olhos.

- Por que você me ajudou? - Ela perguntou corando, tinha acabado de reparar quão bonito o Uchiha era.

- Não gosto de injustiças. - Ele disse sem alterar sua expressão e devolveu a mochila para Sakura.

- Arigato! - Assim que pegou a bolsa, ela sentiu uma dor ainda mais forte e recomeçou a chorar silenciosamente.

- Vamos, eu te ajudo - E o garoto de cabelos negros fez sinal para que ela o acompanhasse, Haruno o fez. Quando deu por si, estava em uma clareira, no meio da floresta; onde havia uma pequena cachoeira. O Uchiha foi até a lagoa e molhou um pedaço de pano que tinha tirado de sua mochila, entregou-o a Sakura - Amarre sem força em volta do machucado.

- Hai - Ela concordou, sorrindo. O garoto nem a olhou mais, por isso não notou o olhar de admiração que a pequena lhe direcionava.

A partir daquele dia, Sakura se apaixonou por Sask, fazendo de tudo para que ele a reparasse. Em 7 anos ela descobriu que ele ia ali para pensar e muitas vezes o acompanhou, fazendo o garoto tornar-se cada vez mais irritadiço.

#Fim do Flashback#

A Sakura de 20 anos parou e respirou fundo. Sabia também que seu amado ia até aquela cachoeira todo dia 23 de Julho e pensava como seria ter sua família a seu lado naquele dia que para ele era só mais um, mas que para os outros se tornara importante. Era impressionante como seu subconsciente ainda lhe pregava peças! Ela havia ouvido a dois dias que Uchiha estava planejando voltar para a aldeia da Folha, e embora seu coração tivesse palpitado de esperanças, ele também se encheu de mágoa. Uchiha poderia se referir tanto a Sasuke quanto a Itachi, Sakura tremeu de terror, no caso era mais provável que fosse o segundo e isto significava que Sask estava morto.

A mulher voltou a andar tentando tirar esses pensamentos de sua mente. Ela detestava pensar nele! Ela detestava imaginar se ele estava vivo! Se ele pensava nela! Argh, ela era repugnante! Ainda o amava, ainda o queria e isto a machucava cada dia mais. Como se Sasuke Uchiha fosse um veneno que a consumisse ainda com o passar do tempo. Recriminou-se novamente. Por mais que reclamasse continuava sem tirá-lo da cabeça.

- Maldito Teme! - Gritou ela chamando-o da mesma forma que Naruto - Ele é um baka mesmo! - Calou-se com uma dose de tristeza - Ou era... - Ela suspirou novamente. Percebeu que havia chegado à entrada da clareira.

Sentou-se sob a faia de uma cerejeira, não se lembrava de ter visto aquela arvore ali antes.Teria sido Sasuke que a tinha plantado ali? Ela riu de sua imaginação, só porque uma cerejeira estava ali, onde seu amado geralmente ficava, não significa que ele a tenha posto ali. Uma sakura caiu sobre si e a garota riu novamente, por mais triste que estivesse, ela nunca perdia sua doçura. Ela se levantou dando a volta na clareira, para poder observar a cachoeira, já que até agora estivera na parte de trás do lugar.

Mas quando o lago entrou em seu campo de visão a garota levou um choque. Sentado em cima de uma pedra estava Sasuke Uchiha, totalmente perdido em pensamentos. Por um momento ela pensou que aquilo tudo era real e logo percebeu: não poderia ser ele! Não depois de tanto tempo... Até seus olhos estavam lhe pregando peças agora! De repente a Haruno sentiu-se cansada, não queria mais sonhar com ele.

- Será que eu não posso ter paz?! - Gritou com a voz embargada, tentando fazer aquele delírio desaparecer. Mas isto não aconteceu. A imagem de Sask se virou para ela parecendo surpresa. Sim, este era um dos poucos sentimentos capazes de aparecer pela mascara fria do rapaz. O espanto, o ódio, a curiosidade e o tédio. Bufou ao lembrar-se disso. Fazia cinco anos! Já devia ter esquecido!

- Sakura? - Ótimo, agora seus ouvidos também estavam contribuindo para sua loucura.

- Eu só posso estar ficando maluca! - Colocou as mãos sobre as orelhas, tentando se impedir de ouvir algo mais. Sentou-se abraçando as pernas e fechando os olhos.

- Não, não está - Sasuke tocou seu rosto. Ela havia crescido tanto, pensava o garoto. Sakura abriu seus olhos sem acreditar. Era ele! Ele realmente estava ali, a ninja podia sentir seu chacra! Como em seus sonhos! Levantou seu olhar ainda sem mudar sua expressão. Ele estava tão diferente e tão igual ao mesmo tempo! Seu rosto e cabelos eram os mesmos, porém estava mais alto e forte.

A garota de belos cabelos rosa longos se levantou rapidamente, recuando. Uma raiva a invadiu! Como ele podia tê-la feito esperar tanto tempo?! E aparecia assim?! Ela tinha raiva dele por tê-la abandonado. Tinha raiva de si por amá-lo tanto. Tinha raiva da vida, por não deixá-la esquecer. E tinha raiva daquele dia idiota que a fez visitar a clareira. E mais, tinha raiva da clareira! Afinal, porque tinha que ser um lugar tão perfeito para um reencontro entre eles?

Eles se olharam nos olhos por um longo tempo, o ônix e a esmeralda. Uchiha nem percebeu quando Haruno acumulou chacra nas mãos, só sentiu um soco em seu rosto e com a força foi jogado para longe.

Sakura estava consumida pelo ódio. Ela não seria fraca! Ela não iria cair por aquele teme idiota novamente!

Sasuke ficou sem reação, ouviu passos e percebeu que a kunoichi se preparava para outro ataque. Ele girou para o lado no mesmo instante que seu pé brilhando de chacra era enterrado onde antes ele estivera. A médica-nin voltou a acumular chacra nas mãos, mas Sasuke fez o mesmo. Ela tentou lhe dar outro soco, mas Uchiha segurou seu punho e a puxou. Ela caiu no chão e o traidor deitou-se sobre ela, segurando suas mãos.

Estava novamente nas mãos do Uchiha, Sakura pensou tentando se soltar. Perto dele, ela não podia se concentrar e àquela distancia, qualquer um se sentiria atordoado.

- Me solta! - Ela mandou. Sasuke a observou, ela era realmente linda. Havia se apaixonado por sua melhor amiga, ele não escondia mais. Tudo com o que se preocupou e sentiu falta nestes cinco anos tinha nome e sobrenome: Haruno Sakura. Ele não prestava mais atenção no que ela dizia, mas sabia exatamente o que a garota havia falado.

- Tem certeza? - Mandou-lhe um olhar irônico, se aproximando ainda mais. Sakura não respondeu. Estava entorpecida demais para isso.

Foi então que o homem saiu de cima dela. Ele sabia que se a beijasse não teria chances de falar com ela novamente. Sua amada o odiaria até o fim de seus dias. Por outro lado, Sakura não acreditava: Sasuke quase a beijara! Claro que se o fizess,e nunca mais poderia se dirigir a ela, mas ele quase a beijou! E isso importava! MUITO!

- **Ogenki dessu ka?** - Perguntou Sask levemente vermelho

- **Hai, genki dessu** - A médica-nin baixou o olhar. Mas logo depois se sentiu novamente furiosa. Ele só podia estar de brincadeira! Esquecendo-se de seu jutso, Sakura começou a bater no peito de Sasuke, sem muita força. Ele a abraçou pelos ombros, acalmando-a. A garota se soltou ainda agitada, mas não voltou a bater no shinobi.

- _Sayonara_, Uchiha-sam - E se afastou sem expressão.

- Ja ne! - Ela o ouviu gritar e se virou.

- **Tanjoubi omedetou** - Disse razoavelmente baixo, mas ele sabia exatamente o que ela havia dito e deu um sorriso de lado com isso, observando sua amiga desaparecer entre as arvores.

* * *

Sasuke andava pelas ruas de Konoha coberto por sua capa de viagem, preferia que ainda não o reconhecessem. Queria falar com o hokage antes de se entregar.

O garoto (N/A: Gente, eu sei que eles já tem 20 anos, mas é estranho chamá-lo de homem) ia calmamente, observando com cuidado as ruas da vila. Então houve um barulho forte de algo caindo; ele se virou rapidamente, a tempo de ver um homem utilizando roupas formais, mas de cores extravagantes, laranja e preto, caído no chão com uma mulher olhando envergonhada para ele.

Instantaneamente o Uchiha reconheceu os dois ali presentes, eram Naruto e Hinata! Precisava se esconder ou eles o reconheceriam e, conhecendo Naruto, isso não seria bom para seu disfarce. Com esse pensamento, entrou nas sombras vagarosamente, ficando praticamente indistinguível, ia recomeçar a andar quando a voz de seu ex-melhor amigo lhe chamou a atenção.

- COMO ASSIM "ELE VOLTOU"? – O loiro gritou abanando as mãos histericamente, enquanto a morena o ajudava a se levantar.

- Naruto-kun, fale baixo, por favor – Ela pediu com um sorriso bondoso. O Uzumaki suspirou.

- Tudo bem, Hina-chan – Os dois sorriram entre si e Sasuke teve que se aproximar um pouco para ouvir o que diziam.

- Olhe, Saku-chan acaba de me avisar. Ela o viu hoje pela manhã – A Hyuuga corou enquanto Naruto passava seu braço por seus ombros

- Sim, isso eu entendi. Mas como ele pode ter voltado? Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive procurando o teme, ele decide aparecer por conta própria?! – "O mesmo dobe de sempre" pensou o traidor

- Olhe, isso é importante! – Hinata exclamou de repente, olhando o garoto a seu lado reprovadoramente – Ele se foi para juntar-se a Orochimaru! Foi alta traição! O que faremos? Por mais que haja leis na aldeia, eu não seria capaz de prender um amigo! Sei que você também não é, Naru-kun. E nós dois sabemos que, por mais raiva que Saku-chan possa estar dele, ela também não o fará! – O loiro acenou com a cabeça, parecendo triste.

- O que faremos? – Ele perguntou

- Não sei – E os dois sumiram na esquina. Sasuke ficou pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Seria mesmo possível que seus amigos ainda o quisessem por perto? Expirou cansado e continuou sua caminhada, precisava chegar a Hokage; logo.

* * *

Ainda coberto pela capa, Uchiha adentrou no palácio do hokage. Já haviam passado duas horas, pois ele precisara desviar-se do caminho com o propósito de evitar lugares muito públicos.

O jovem de 21 anos seguia pelo corredor, sentindo olhares sobre si. Ainda não sabia como entraria no escritório da mais importante personalidade de Konoha sem precisar se identificar, até porque se o fizesse, mandariam-no para a cadeia instantaneamente.

Para sua surpresa, o lugar estava completamente vazio. Se ele não estivesse ouvindo vozes de dentro das salas ou não visse o modo como tudo era incrivelmente limpo, ele diria que ninguém entrava ali fazia alguns dias.

Caminhou até a porta no fim do corredor, abaixou seu capuz e entrou. Olhando a sua volta, Sasuke percebeu que não havia ninguém no escritório. Estranhou este fato e se aproximou da mesa, procurando qualquer sinal de vida.

- Bom te ver, Teme – Ele ouviu uma voz dizer amarguradamente enquanto passava pela porta. "Como eu não senti esse chacra?", se perguntou o ultimo Uchiha.

- Dobe... – Retrucou ele com sua frieza natural. O moreno se virou para encarar os olhos azuis de seu ex-melhor amigo.

- Não... Hokage – Naruto respondeu com um meio sorriso. Sasuke ficou pasmo, ele sinceramente não contava com o fato do Uzumaki ter alcançado seu objetivo – O que faz aqui, Uchiha? – Era uma boa pergunta. O que ele estava fazendo em Konoha? Sabia perfeitamente como havia parado ali, só não sabia o porquê.

#Flashback#

Sasuke estava parado segurando uma espada contra o coração de seu irmão, Itachi, que estava jogado no chão, completamente ensangüentado. O jovem prodígio havia finalmente ganho a luta.

- Não vai me matar, maninho? – O homem perguntou olhando para cima, sem forças para se levantar e sentindo a espada comprimir-se contra seu peito.

- Você não vale a pena ser morto! – Sasuke disse com um tom cheio de raiva – Você não vale nem o chão que pisa, Itachi! Também não merece a morte... Eu não vou sujar minhas mãos com você! – E tacou a espada no chão.

- Então você esta simplesmente desistindo da luta? – Ele falou provocador. O mais novo se agachou até ele

- Isso é seu, irmão. – Ele indicou a espada – Eu não vou me igualar a você! O sangue Uchiha não será derramado novamente.

- Eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito! Você será o ultimo Uchiha! – Itachi não conseguia fazer movimento algum, seu chacra havia acabado.

- Eu já sou o ultimo Uchiha – E assim, Sasuke saiu.

Agora, o prodígio não sabia para onde iria. Pensou por um momento em seu time, o Hebi. O que aconteceria com Juugo? Não se importava com os outros, mas este havia se tornado o mais próximo de um amigo que ele tinha conseguido desde Konoha. Mas uma palavra veio a sua mente, casa. Sim, ele agora poderia voltar para casa. Seja isso onde fosse; e com esses pensamentos havia acabado por chegar naquela clareira. Olhou para o céu percebendo que dia era aquele, seu aniversario de 21 anos; sentou-se a beira do lago, observando a cachoeira, desligado de tudo ao seu redor.

#Flashback#

- Eu voltei para casa – Aparentemente, nem Naruto nem Sasuke esperavam por esta resposta, o Uchiha nem sabia de onde havia vindo aquele pensamento.

-Você veio pra ficar? – o Hokage questionou, agora com um ar mais leve

- Sim, eu voltei para casa e aqui ficarei – Agora o loiro também tinha um grande sorriso

- **Okairi, Tomodachi** – O homem de 20 anos gritou abraçando o amigo de lado

- É bom estar de volta –O moreno mantinha seu rosto impassível, mas a voz apresentava certa animação – Mas e a minha traição? – Naruto coçou a cabeça, em sinal de estar pensando sobre o que faria.

- Vou consultar meus conselheiros e, dependendo do que eles acharem, você ficará livre – O garoto informou sério

- Quer saber, Dobe – O mais velho colocou aos mãos no bolso e tinha um ar debochado – Acho que a vida está finalmente se encaixando – O outro riu escandalosamente

- Sabe, Teme, acho que você tem razão! – E deu uma cotovelada fraca no outro enquanto piscava um dos olhos, ele riu. Pela primeira vez desde a sua infância, o mais novo dos Uchiha estava feliz.

* * *

- Naruto! Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki, acorda pra vida! – Ino Yamanaka gritava. Ao seu lado, Shikamaru Nara observava, preguiçosamente, a namorada.

- O que houve, Ino? – O loiro perguntou, despertando de seus pensamento. Os três estavam almoçando, na casa de Naruto.

- Mas o que deu em você, baka? Está ainda mais baka que normalmente. – A ninja disse, debochando.

- Nada demais. – Ele se levantou – Não estou com fome – E saiu para a varando do apartamento. Ino olhou o prato do amigo, o Uzumaki mal havia tocado no ramen. Algo muito estranho tinha acontecido naquele dia. Ela olhou de relance para o namorado, que observava Naruto preocupado. A loira levantou-se e foi até o outro.

- Naruto, o que está acontecendo? Acabei de voltar de missão, passei no hospitale me disseram que Sakura havia saído mais cedo. Ela nunca faz isso. Então, eu penso em me encontrar com Hinata, para descobrir como estão todos. Ela parece nervosa, fraca e me pede para voltar mais tarde. Agora é você! O que está havendo?

- Você lembra que dia é hoje? – O dono da casa perguntou, virando-se para a loira. Seus olhos encobertos e a face séria.

- Sim, mas... – Ela calou-se – O aniversário do Sasuke – Seu tom era mais baixo. O outro acenou com a cabeça. A AMBU suspirou e entrou novamente no apartamento – Shika-kun, vamos. Acho que há certas coisas nas quais não podemos ajudar.

O moreno levantou-se vagarosamente e murmurou "Problemático". Abraçou a loira e olhou uma ultima vez para Naruto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, sabe? Ele é um prodígio, apesar de tudo. – O Nara saiu, então. Deixando um hokage chocado para trás.

* * *

Sasuke estava novamente na clareira, observando um ponto fixo no horizonte. Só lhe restava esperar, não havia nada mais a fazer. Ele permitiu-se um suspiro exasperado, o Uchiha estava cansado.

* * *

Sakura estava sentada na janela de sua casa, observando o horizonte. Era tão doloroso pensar que ele estava de volta, que tudo começaria novamente; mas ela não queria ser aquela garota bobinha de novo, não correria atrás dele. "Como se eu tivesse força de vontade o bastante" pensou, irônica.

* * *

- Então, está decidido? – Perguntou o Hokage, levantando de sua cadeira e encarando seus conselheiros. Todos acenaram com a cabeça. Hinata e Shouji levantaram-se.

- Ele pode ficar em Konoha – Anunciou a Hyuuga com um sorriso.

- Mas não poderá se envolver com grandes missões durante dois anos, e será monitorado por um jounin – O outro explicou. Naruto acenou com a cabeça, concordando com a sentença.

- Então – O loiro levantou-se – Creio que irei procurar o nosso recém-chegado – E, dizendo isso, saiu do escritório em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Ah, o Naruto nunca vai mudar – Riu Hinata, pegando suas coisas e saindo da sala.

* * *

- Oi Saku-chan! – Gritou Naruto, sentando-se ao lado de Sakura. A garota quase caiu da janela com o susto.

- Baka! – Ela grunhiu – O que faz aqui?

- Ta certo! – E riu – Eu só vim te avisar que o Sasuke vai poder ficar na cidade. Temos que procurá-lo e avisá-lo das novidades!

- Ah Naruto – Ela suspirou – Eu preferia que não o tivessem deixado voltar – O loiro tornou-se sério de repente e olhou a Haruno nos olhos.

- Sakura, o Sasuke está arrependido. Ele quer muito voltar. Dê uma chance a ele.

- Talvez esteja certo, mas as coisas mudaram. Não podemos agir como se ele nunca tivesse partido. Eu cresci, nós crescemos. – Ela parecia triste.

- Mas ele também cresceu e merece uma segunda chance – O Uzumaki tocou seu ombro, gentil – Eu tenho que ir agora – E pulou da janela para uma árvore, seguindo seu caminho.

* * *

_Não sei mais o que você pensa_

_Já não é mais assim, desde quando eu te encontrei_

_Mesmo assim a gente tenta_

_Mas agora chega ao fim, o meu adeus eu já te dei_

Sim, era o fim de tudo. Sasuke sabia disso. Eles tinha mudado demais, já não havia mais nada entre eles. "Então por que ainda há algo em mim que me faz querê-la?"

_E enquanto eu me refaço_

_Esqueço você e os nossos passos_

_Tento entender, e te esquecer_

_Mas a história da minha vida_

_Começa hoje com a ferida que você fez_

Ela tinha demorado tanto para se curar e, quando tudo já estava quase esquecido, ele voltava. Cutucando a ferida. "Acho que tranqüilidade ou estabilidade emocional são coisas que nunca vou conseguir na minha vida".

_Você me deixou assim_

_Perdido sem saber_

_O que houve com você_

E Sasuke caminhava sem rumo. Não sabia nada sobre Sakura, nem o que ela tinha passado enquanto ele estivera fora, nem os seus desejos e tristezas. Ele não era nada para ela, não a merecia.

_E me fez jogar promessas no liquidificador_

_Aumentando a minha dor... mas é assim_

"Havia prometido que nunca o deixaria ir, mas foi exatamente o que o deixei fazer. Agora não há mais importância. Todas as promessas foram quebradas."

Mas ela nunca havia deixado de amá-lo, como o prometido.

_Não reconheço a minha pequena_

_Pra onde foi o amor, e o carinho que jurou_

Ela não o amava mais, disso o Uchiha tinha certeza. Poderia sentir algo por ele, mas ele a havia magoado demais. "Nosso amor não era tão forte assim". Quem era ela, afinal? Não sabia nada sobre a garota; ainda assim, estava apaixonado. Uma engraçada ironia.

_Sei que isso é meu problema_

_A história se acabou_

_Mas a mágoa ainda ficou_

Ela estava tão magoada...

_E enquanto eu me refaço_

_Esqueço você e os nossos passos_

_Tento entender, e te esquecer_

Ele tinha que esquecer tudo. "Assim como ela esqueceu"

_Mas a história da minha vida_

_Começa hoje com a ferida que você fez_

_Você me deixou assim_

_Perdido sem saber_

_O que houve com você_

E ela estava perdida sem ele. Não havia mais duvidas ou discussões. Só tristeza. E uma ferida, incapaz de cicatrizar.

_E me fez jogar promessas no liquidificador_

_Aumentando a minha dor... Mas é assim_

Ele tinha prometido tantas coisas. E todas essas promessas foram quebradas, esquecidas, rejeitadas.

_Só quero que você entenda como tudo terminou_

_(Lembranças sem valor)_

_E mesmo que eu me esforce e pense em tudo o que ficou_

_(Lembranças sem valor)_

O que lhe restara? Lembranças. Dos dias lindos que ela passara ao seu lado, todas sem valor nenhum.

_Não sei mais o que você pensa_

_Já não é mais assim, desde quando eu te encontrei_

_Mesmo assim a gente tenta_

_Mas agora chega ao fim, o meu adeus eu já te dei_

E era o fim para os dois, o fim das esperanças.

_E enquanto eu me refaço_

_Esqueço você e os nossos passos_

_Tento entender, e te esquecer_

Iriam esquecer de tudo e seguiriam em frente.

_Mas a história da minha vida_

_Começa hoje com a ferida que você fez_

_Você me deixou assim_

_Perdido sem saber_

_O que houve com você_

E por mais que dissessem a si mesmos que estava acabado, em seu intimo, sabiam que era só o começo.

E me fez jogar promessas no liquidificador

Aumentando a minha dor...

_Mas é assim_

_Você fez_

_Você me deixou assim_

_Perdido sem saber (Lembranças sem valor)_

_O que houve com você_

_E me fez jogar promessas no liquidificador (Lembranças sem valor)_

_Aumentando a minha dor_

_Mas é assim..._

Dali a alguns dias, os dois se encontrariam. Ela choraria, ele a tomaria em seus braços. Em um impulso, ela o beijaria, esquecendo da promessa que fizera a si. Não estava tudo acabado, eles saberiam naquele instante. E não importava se quebrassem mais uma promessa, pois, afinal, é para isso que elas servem.

- Eu ainda te amo – Era tudo que ele precisava ouvir. E foi tudo o que ela lhe disse. E ele segurou sua mão, colocando um bonito anel de esmeraldas, com um rubi no centro. Era tudo o que ele precisava fazer. Porque todos já sabiam: eles ainda se amavam.

* * *

_Mini-dicionário_

_- Sakura: Flor de cerejeira_

_- Ogenki dessu_ _ka: Como_ _você está_

_- Hai, genki dessu: Estou bem_

_- Ja ne: Até logo_

_- __Tanjoubi omedetou : Feliz Aniversário_

_- Okairi: Bem vindo de volta_

_O que você ja deve saber:_

_- Arigato: Obrigada_

_- Sayonara: Adeus_

_- Hai: Sim_

_**Não ficou uma fic ótima, mas ficou razoável**_

_**Acho que não estava muito inspirada, mas fazer o que? Estou a meses com essa fic e, antes de começar outra, queria terminá-la. Então vai assim mesmo rsrs**_

_**Espero que gostem mesmo assim!**_

_**Tenho outras duas fics de Naruto, dêem uma checada, ok? Também tenho outras de Harry Potter, se alguém gostar...**_

_**E é só pessoal!**_


End file.
